


[Podfic of] Claim Your Ghost

by Flowerparrish



Category: Knives Out (2019), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Indiana Jones Fusion, Angst, BAMF Jessica Moore, Brother Angst, F/M, Former Military Dean Winchester, Former Military Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore Lives, Jewish Campbells, Jewish Character, Jewish Winchesters, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: John Winchester dies with seven dollars and fifty-three cents in his pocket.[length: 00:31:58]
Relationships: Benoit Blanc (Knives Out)/Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] Claim Your Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts), [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Claim Your Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735062) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 



> Thanks to Clara for giving me blanket permission to podfic her stuff. Thanks also to Clara for being my partner in crime and endless cheerleader, and for taking the crackship that is Benoit/Dean and running with it alongside me.   
> Thanks to Sasha for cheerleading this podfic in particular, this ship in general, and generally being the kind of bad influence that encourages me to podfic at 1 am. It is now 3:30 am and here we are. 
> 
> Music used is from Gillicuddy, titled "Adventure, Darling," and was found on the Free Music Archive. 
> 
> Also, as a note, I _DID_ try to do Blanc's accent. Try is the operative word. I had a lot of fun with it, though, and he doesn't have TOO many lines, so I promise you won't suffer much.

Audio Length: 00:31:58

Listen & Download: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1pm6YaMVBkq-X1UA82og5s-2J7olf_cXs)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this podfic! I'm very new to adding music and had a lot of fun with that in particular, so lmk what your opinions are if nothing else.


End file.
